Repairable
by ButterflyAwayWithMe
Summary: Campbell isn't your typical teenage girl, but Austin isn't your typical teenage boy. While Austin is a pop star, Campbell has personal home issues. Can Austin help her get through all of the struggles she faces? Or will it all just be too much for both of them? **Violence and mild-strong language (Maybe) included!**


**Chapter One**

Campbell Marsden

"Say somethin' if you're feelin' the vibe. Say somethin', baby don't be so shy. Say somethin', cause you're all in my head, like oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah." I sing along softly with the radio as I fold my laundry.

The song goes on and I finish the last of my laundry. My phone goes off, but it is just from Sarah. I put away all my laundry then decide to check my phone

_From: Sarah_

_Hey! You're coming to the party right?_

I roll my eyes and giggle.

_To: Sarah_

_I suppose. I'll just tell my dad you're going to help me study._

I click send then walk out of my room, down stairs and into the kitchen where my dad's at. He's sitting in the dinning room half of the kitchen at the table, reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. "Hey dad, is it okay if I go over to Sarah's tonight to study for history?" He takes a second, but then looks away from the paper and up at me.

"Why should I let you go?" He questions with much attitude. I swear, if he was not a forty-year-old man I'd think he was a teenage girl by his personality. He has a terrible case of bipolar and he has major attitude issues. Don't even get me started on his anger and alcohol addiction (which he basically drinks to "numb the pain" as some might say, but he'll never admit it).

"So I don't fail history?" I shrug and carry out the eye contact. He squints his eyes and sips his coffee.

"Whatever. I don't care." he grumbles.

"Alright. Thanks." I spin on my heels and roll my eyes once he can no longer see my face. Then I head back up to my room to text Sarah.

_To: Sarah_

_It's a yes!(: See ya tonight?_

I sit down on my bed and just think. Think about everything in my life so far. So much has happened in my life so far, and honestly, I don't know what I'm holding onto anymore.

When I was thirteen, my mother had died. Everyone thinks she shot herself. That's the story everyone has been told. I saw it happen too, with my dad. I can remember all of it as if it was happening now.

The memory used to hurt so much, but now, now it's a numb kind of pain. It no longer hurts thinking about it, because I'm so used to it. Sure, I miss her like crazy, and yeah the memory haunts me, but it no longer hurts.

It was around two years ago. I was only thirteen, so it's safe to say I was emotionally damaged for a long time. Even now I still suffer from some of the things I had done to cope with the pain. Sure I'm fifteen now and it was two years ago, but watching what I saw isn't something you get over.

School hasn't been too easy in general, but it made it even harder. Not grade wise, because I'm a straight-A student, but social wise. I hadn't really had friends to begin with, but at least before I talked to people and they talked to me; afterwards I separated myself even more and had fallen silent for a very long time. No teachers or anyone could get me to speak in class. Luckily I never got into trouble for refusing to answer them, because they all understood and respected me.

I'm semi-better now. Just damaged on the inside but playing it cool on the outside. As far as I let people see, I'm a happy, cheerful girl who had gotten through a tragedy and healed; but deep down I'm still very depressed and coping. No one sees that side of me anymore, because I don't want them to pity me or see me as the poor girl who saw her mom kill herself; especially when half of that isn't even true.

My phone goes off, and like I expected its Sarah.

_From: Sarah_

_Okay! _J

Much body's sway side to side as the loud music roars from the speakers. A girl's drink splashes out as she carelessly twirls and dances on some guy she more then likely doesn't know. Almost everyone is dancing and singing along to whatever song is on, even if they don't know the lyrics. People are shouting over the loud beats in attempt to hear one another, but their voices come out more muffled from a certain distance.

"And this is what the party life is like." I speak to myself, knowing no one can even remotely hear me over the loud music. "I'm obviously no party person."

I make my way over to the snack bar and see Alex standing there talking to some guy, so I decide to go up and bug him. There is nothing better to do, I suppose. "Hey Alex!" I shout after tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey Campbell!" He shouts back. I look over at his friend and my god the guy is very good looking. His friend just stares at me almost thoughtlessly and it's almost creepy, yet sort of weird since no guy usually does that. "Oh Campbell is this Austin, Austin this is Campbell!" Alex says, taking a small step back.

It takes Austin a minute, but he finally snaps back into reality and smiles at me. "Hello, it's nice to meet you!" He shouts, sticking his hand out for me to shake. I just stare at it for a moment before shaking it.

"It's nice to meet you too!" I shout back. Right as I'm about to let go of Austin's hand, he brings it up to his lips and kisses it gently. This causes my cheeks to heat up very quickly.

As if on queue, Sarah comes up by Alex. "Well you too seem to be getting along. We'll let you guys be, have fun!" Alex and Sarah take off before we can object.

Austin and I look at each other and laugh. "Yeah they set us up." I speak loudly, rolling my eyes with a slight giggle.

"Yeah, but I'm okay with it!" Austin says, smiling. I look up at him, since he's a good ten inches taller me, and we both start laughing.

"Well since we're here would you like to dance?" He offers, still speaking loudly over the music. I don't even hesitate to answer him.

"Why not?" I shout, taking his hand and pulling him onto the dance floor.

_ Tonight will be the night I'm finally going to let go. _I tell myself, smiling a little at the thought.

Austin and I laugh at the joke he was telling. We had retreated to Megan's, the owner of the house, lounge room so we can actually talk like somewhat civilized people.

"Man I'm glad I can talk to you!" I laugh, looking down at my bare legs. My beautiful, lacey, purple dress rests barely above my knees, and I fiddle with the hem.

"Yeah same here. I'm pretty fun to talk to." Austin jokes. I punch him in the arm softly, and he puts his opposite hand over it and makes a pout lip. "What was that for?"

"Because I felt like it." I stick my tongue out at him and giggle. It's so crazy because I've literally never acted like this before. It's almost as if I'm… flirting. Wait, no, no, no! No way, I'm not flirting with Austin! He's a cool guy, and I would so date him, but I'm not going to risk his safety for my own personal wants.

"Meany head!" Austin fake pouts, causing me to giggle a little

"Alright, I'll kiss it and make it feel better." I gently move his hand and push up his shirt a tad bit to kiss the area where his hand was over. "There, all better?" I giggle.

"Yes." He says like a child, causing me to laugh more.

"You're something else Austin." I say softly, rolling my eyes and checking my phone. There's only one from my dad that says:

_From: Dad_

_When are you planning on getting home?_

I check the time and it's already almost ten. So Austin and I have been together for almost three hours now. Wow time does fly when you're having fun.

_To: Dad_

_In a few hours maybe. It'll be late. We've got a lot to cover._

I hate lying to him, but he has no problem lying to me, so it's only fair, right? I guess not, but still. It is unfair that he treats me like I'm in sixth grade when I'll be turning sixteen in not too long.

Austin and I talk a lot more about random things. I hadn't even realized he's Austin Mahone until he said something (ha, ha like the song, get it?). Honestly, I really don't care how famous he is, or how attractive he is. All that matters is that he's a pretty great guy!

For once, I start to let go and actually tell Austin things that I wouldn't even tell my friends. Just tiny things though. Like about how my mom died when I was thirteen. Turns out, he has a similar story with his dad as well. So knowing that really helped me open up to him more too.

The clock struck midnight and I sigh as I have my head resting on Austin's shoulder. "I really enjoyed this time with you Austin, but I really should be heading home. This party doesn't seem like it's going to be dying down and my dad will start to worry and be suspicious." I admit, laughing a bit.

"Okay, do you need a ride?" He offers, and as much as I would like to accept so I can spend more time with him, I know I shouldn't.

"No, it's fine! I live like two blocks from here. Besides he thinks I'm studying with Sarah, so it'd be a bad deal if he found out I wasn't," I stand up and stretch. "Thanks for the offer though." I add on.

"Oh. Well why'd you lie to him?" He asks, laughing a bit.

"He's very… protective. I don't like to lie to him, but he honestly wouldn't even care I don't think." I shrug and Austin nods.

"You sure you don't need a ride?" He offers again. I laugh and shake my head.

"I'm sure." I bite my lip and look down at my feet as I can feel his gaze on me.

"Oh before you go can I get your number? You're a super cool girl and I'd love to stay in touch with you!" I look up and Austin's cheeks have turned a light shade of red.

"Of course." I giggle. We swap phones and save each others numbers in them. "Well it was nice meeting you Austin! Hope to see you again soon! Tell Alex and Sarah I said bye if you see them." Austin and I hug then I leave.

I walk through the doors, finally home, and my father is sitting there, waiting for me. "So you study in a dress, huh?" He says rather angrily.

Crap! I forgot to change back into my regular clothes. Oh Lord, please have mercy. I suppose this is what I get for lying though. "I can explain," I start, but he doesn't exactly let me finish.

"I don't want to hear it." He growls, getting up and slapping a hand across my face. My head turns to the side from the impact, but I manage to stay on my feet.

"I'm sorry." I whisper barely loud enough for him to hear.

"You better be you little brat!" He hits me right in the gut as curse words slip from his mouth.

_ Lord, please have mercy._


End file.
